Unusual Imprint outtake
by fmfg
Summary: Outtake from my fic, Unusual Imprint. Seth and Ashley take the next step in their relationship.


**This is an outtake from my fic Unusual Imprint. This is from Ashley's point of view:**

"I missed you," Seth whispered into my ear as he held me close. "I hate these long shifts."

"I missed you too," I said, kissing my boyfriend.

Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked to his car.

"What do you want to do tonight?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you." Seth gave me a goofy grin.

"Oh?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Carlisle said you could see the babies today."

"Really," I screeched.

He nodded and grinned. I had been waiting four, long days to see my nieces, Tala and Nina. Seth had showed me pictures of the beautiful girls, but it wasn't the same, and I couldn't wait to hold them. I asked Seth plenty of questions as we drove to Felix and Leah's house. When we pulled up, I practically ran up to the house.

"Eager?" Seth asked as he stepped up to me.

"Of course." I squeezed his hand just as Felix opened the door with a baby in his arms.

"We were wondering when you'd show up," Felix smiled at me.

"I came as soon as I heard," I told him.

"Come on in." Felix moved out of the way.

As soon as we stepped into the room, Leah stepped out of the bedroom with another baby in her arms.

"Oh, Leah," I said going to hug her. "I wish I could've been there for the birth."

"I know, but you're here now," Leah replied.

We pulled away and I got to look at the baby in her arms. I knew she was Tala from the many pictures I had seen, but they didn't do her justice. She had to be the longest baby I had seen.

"Oh, she's beautiful," I whispered. "May I hold her?"

"Of course." Leah put the baby into my arms.

Tala looked at my face intently. I couldn't believe how alert she was as her large brown eyes studied my face. I smiled at my niece as she gave me a small smile. I couldn't believe how much like Leah she looked.

"She's perfect, Leah," I said, smiling up at her.

"She is. Both of my girls are." Leah matched my grin as watched her daughter with such love. I hoped to feel the same thing one day.

My eyes looked up as I heard Nina giggle. My smile widened as Seth made her faces at her. I slowly rocked Tala to sleep while we talked with Leah as Felix made dinner in the kitchen.

I couldn't stop smiling as I held the girls. Not only had I had found an amazing man, but I had gained a sister and nieces. Seth grabbed my hand as we ate. After dinner, I fed Tala. I quickly fell in love with both of them. I hoped in a few years, I could have children with Seth.

After dinner, we played with girls until both of them fell asleep. As I held the sleeping Nina in my arms, I yawned. I'd worked sixteen hours today, leaving me exhausted.

"We should go," Seth muttered.

I frowned at him. Part of me was screaming to go home, but another part wanted to stay with my nieces.

"You're welcome to come tomorrow," Leah said. "I know I could use the extra nap time."

"All right," I agreed reluctantly.

I gave both girls a kiss and hugged Leah goodbye. Holding Seth's hand, we made our way to his car.

"Thank you for bringing me here," I said as I leaned up to give Seth a kiss on the lips.

"Anytime." He grinned down at me.

Once in the car, I fell asleep. When I woke up, the car was pulling up the drive way of a strange, unfamiliar house.

"Seth, where are we?" I asked groggily.

"I have another surprise for you." Seth took my hand.

"What?" I sat up and stared at Seth.

"After that night a few weeks ago, I just can't be without you anymore. So, I've been looking for a house that we can call our own," he explained.

"I … what?"

"I hope it's all right. I just knew after that night I spent holding you that I didn't want to spend another away from you."

I gaped at him as I processed his words. It seemed too good to be true.

"Ashley?"

I blinked up at him as what he had done sunk in. A part of me felt annoyed that I didn't get to help choose the house, but the other part wanted this. I had a hard time sleeping ever since that night he held me. I already wanted to build my life with him.

"Babe?" Seth asked.

"Sorry, I just … I didn't expect it," I explained. "When did you do this?"

"I kind of asked Esme to help me when she wasn't helping Leah, and she was happy to help. She found this place after only one week of looking. Carlisle had to pull a few strings, but I was able to get this place for us. Do you want to see it?"

I nodded and started toward the house. Seth wrapped his arm around me as we walked toward the door. He opened the door and led me inside. To the right, there was a living room. The couch and two arm chairs were facing a large screened TV, that I was sure was for Seth more than me. I noticed there wasn't much on the walls as I walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was simple, and there was a small table sitting under a window that looked out on the street. I could see myself cooking for us here.

"I love this, Seth," I said as I stopped and leaned up to kiss him.

"I hoped you would," he muttered against my lips. "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house."

Grabbing my hand, Seth led me to the first bedroom. It was small with a double bed in the center. The next room over was a similar size, but it was empty. Immediately, my mind imagined it filled with a crib and rocking chair. I wanted to tell Seth, but he might freak him out. I allowed myself to be led to the last room that was at the end of the hall.

I opened the door to reveal, decorated with blues and browns with a queen sized bed in the middle.

"Seth, this is perfect," I said, giving him a hug.

"I'm glad you like it." He gave me a kiss.

I put my head on his chest, enjoying this moment we had together. He held me for several moments before I yawned.

"You should go to bed," he whispered.

"Here?" I asked.

"Yes, here. This is your home silly."

"But my things …"

"We packed them up," Seth said, cutting me off. "You didn't have much, so I hope you don't mind."

I leaned up to kiss him again.

"Is that your subtle way to ask me to move in with you?" I asked.

"You can say that." Seth laughed.

"My answers is yes, then."

I yawned again, causing him to chuckle.

"Let's go to bed, sleepy head."

We got ready for bed. In our bathroom we brushed our teeth together, each of us using our own sink, which made me feel like a real couple.

"Do you want me to stay with you, or … or I can use the guest bedroom," Seth said as I stepped up to our large bed.

"I want you to stay with me," I said. "I don't want to sleep without you, Seth."

"Good." He gave me a huge smile that I loved.

I pulled down the covers and settled into bed. Seth moved beside me, holding me close. Once I placed my head on his chest, I quickly fell into a deep sleep. The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. Stretching, I stood before going to the bathroom to quickly wash up. When finished, I walked into the kitchen, where Seth was cooking breakfast. I bit my lip before walking over to him.

"Hey, are you hungry?" he asked over his shoulder just as I reached him.

"Very." I wrapped my arm around him. "What are you making?"

"French toast," he said.

"Sounds great."

I looked in the fridge to find orange juice.

"Where are the cups?" I asked.

"Um, not sure since Emily put that stuff away," Seth said.

I rolled my eyes before opening cabinets, and I found them on the third try. Pulling out two cups, I poured the orange juice into them just as Seth put the French toast on some plates. We ate in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. Once we were finished, we did the dishes before settling down to watch TV.

My legs sat across his lap, where Seth ran his large hand up and down my leg. When his hand moved further across my thigh, goose bumps rose on my skin.

"Are you cold?" Seth asked.

I shook my head, blushing. My hand moved to his arm, tracing patterns on his warm skin. Thoughts of previous encounters, made me squirm. My fingers traveled up to his bicep, leaning forward, I kissed his shoulder. I continued to make kisses across his smooth skin until Seth placed his hands under my chin.

He pushed my chin up and met his lips with mine. Our kisses deepened quickly while Seth pulled me onto his lap. My hands ran over his skin, and I could feel the muscles flexing under me. I loved the feel of his large, muscled body under my skin, but I wanted to feel more. Reaching the hem of his shirt, I started to tug it up. Breaking our kiss, Seth took his shirt off.

My hands ran across his chest as Seth's hand went under my own shirt. I felt completely distracted of my own explorations as he ran is hands up and over my hips and sides. I bit my lip, hoping he'd remove the shirt quickly. Instead, he ran his hands over my back and then moved to the front. I gasped when his hands cupped my breasts.

How could it feel this amazing every time? Loosing patience, I removed my shirt while moving around to straddle him. Leaning forward, I crushed my chest against his and kissed him hard. Our tongues dueled for dominance. I moved my hips, grinding against his hardness. Seth grunted against my lips as I moved.

Taking me by surprise, Seth stood up with me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his hips as I continued to kiss him. When we got to the bed, Seth laid me carefully down and stretched himself on top of me. Instead of kissing my lips, he kissed my cheek and made a trail down to my jaw while his hand played with my breast. He kissed my jaw, down my neck, and finally reached my breast.

Seth's tongue licked my nipple before he reached out to take it in his mouth. I moaned loudly as he sucked it into his mouth. He gave similar attention to the other one. He surprised me when he started kissing down my torso. I could feel my arousal growing, and I rubbed my legs together to try to relieve it. His fingers skimmed the edge of my panties as his large eyes met my gaze.

"Can I take these off?" he asked.

"Please," I whimpered. My voice sounded thick with need.

Seth pulled the panties off of me at a slow pace. For a moment I felt self conscious as he threw my panties on the floor. Would he like what he saw? That thought went out of my mind when he looked back at me. His eyes darkened as they scanned my entire body.

Leaning back on his knees, Seth placed his hands on my knees and ran them up my thighs. Naturally, I spread my legs for him. He surprised me by leaning down and kissing my belly before moving down further to kiss my center.

"Oh, Seth," I breathed out when his lips and tongue started licking and sucking on me.

I couldn't believe how good it felt. I'd heard the other imprint girls talk about it, and I never thought I'd want to try it, or that Seth would be willing, but now I felt like I was falling apart. My hand gripped his hair as I felt my orgasm get closer. I arched my back while Seth continued his movement with his mouth and lips.

"More," I maoned.

A moment later I cried out as my orgasm hit me hard. I cried loudly as I pulled his hair. When I came back from my high, Seth was kissing my neck. I ran my hands over his torso.

"I want you Seth," I whispered. "All of you."

My hand ran over the front of him until I got to his manhood, stopping, I squeezed him.

"Can we, please?" I asked.

"Are … are you sure?" he asked while looking at me.

"I want you more than anything. Please, Seth."

He nodded, standing. He made quick work of his shorts and boxers. I stared at him a moment, surprised by his size. I knew he was big, but seeing it was different. He was _huge. _My eyes went back to his as he lay down beside me. He kissed me again while settling his body over mine.

"You're sure?" he asked again when I felt him at my entrance.

"Very," I told him. "Make me yours."

Seth nodded, grabbing himself; he positioned and moved into me slowly. It stung horribly. I tried not to make a sound because I didn't want him to worry. When he finally moved in all the way, a joyous feeling settled over me. Tears filled my eyes.

"I'm hurting you," Seth said, gritting his teeth.

"Just a little," I admitted, a few tears leaking. "I love being this connected to you."

Seth started moving slowly, and the pain grew less and less. He put his forehead on my shoulder as I clung to him. He kissed my neck while my hands ran up and down his upper back. He moaned loudly as he continued to move. Closing my eyes, I started to feel my orgasm grow again.

"Ashley, look at me," Seth said.

Opening my eyes, I saw Seth staring down at me lovingly. My hands cupped his face as his movements became more erratic and his breathing faster.

"Oh, gosh, Ashley," Seth said before roaring.

A moment later, I came too, crying out Seth's name. Breathing hard, Seth slumped to the side.

_That was incredible, _I thought.

I curled into Seth's side while resting my head on his chest.

"Thank you, Ashley," Seth said when our breathing slowed.

"Thank you for making me feel so loved." I leaned up and kissed him. "We should've done this earlier."

"I'm glad we waited," Seth said. "It felt right to do it here."

"I guess you're right," I said laughing.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too."

He kissed my thoroughly.

"Can we do that again?" I asked as Seth kissed my neck.

Seth laughed before kissing me on the mouth again. Life was perfect.

**Please review!**


End file.
